1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer code products for a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to data processing systems, methods and computer product code for providing indicator feedback to an operator of a vehicle based on the vehicle's current operating state, and an attempted control actuation of the vehicle within that operating state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Confusion over controls while operating a vehicle—grabbing the wrong knob or flipping the wrong switch—happens all the time. As a simple example, consider a driver preparing to operate a car. After turning the ignition, the driver reaches down and pulls the hood release instead of the parking brake release.
More serious things can happen in a flight environment. While preparing for takeoff, a pilot may flip a switch attempting to raise the flaps and instead raises the landing gear while the airplane is still on the runway. Similarly, but with perhaps more devastating effects, a pilot may attempt to add carburetor heat when on a landing approach, and instead leans the engine fuel mixture to zero.
Human factors engineers have worked on this problem for many years using standard placement of controls, using different and strange shapes for the control surface and checklists to help inform the human operators of the difference between the controls. Operators were encouraged to “think” through the action rather than relying on the rote and making a mistake. Despite advances in control recognition, there remains a need to provide operators of vehicles with immediate feedback to attempted control actuation.